


Whats meant to be is meant to be

by Tumbledrylow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: An angel doesn't have a soul and a demon's soul is too mangled to find their soulmate, so why do Castiel and Meg keep being drawn together.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Whats meant to be is meant to be

A demon’s soul is too mangled to ever find their mate.

So why did Meg feel tied to the angel her father had trapped in the flames, why did every word he said to her make her want to free him, grab him by his collar and have him take her there? As they talked of her father betraying her species when he got bored, she came ever closer when she seemed to proposition her. 

Boy was Meg wrong, Castiel grabbed her shoulders and threw her onto flames, waling over her spasming form.

Angels don’t have souls, thus soulmates weren’t possible.

Even if Castiel could have one it would likely be Dean considering their bond, so when Castiel woke in a blazing ring of fire looking up to see his brother and a demon leaning on the wall staring at him.

When Lucifer left him and the woman together, he finally saw it, his soul and bright white tying to the demons dark purple soul, upon looking Castiel could tell two things; this demon was his soulmate and that Dean was no longer the most beautiful soul he’d ever seen, he also knew that though he’d strayed from heaven he could never love a demon ever while beholding her thorny beauty.

To leave the fire he threw her to the flames and stepped on her, it was best to hate the demon that had quickly stolen his heart, as he left he felt he pain and heard her screams, he fought every instinct not to rule back and help her, care for her, live for her as a good mate should, but he must help the Winchesters

The next time Meg met Clarence he threw her to a wall and shoved his tongue down her throat, he moved his hands to her hips and she felt the best she had since she was a human woman, a time being around Cas reminded her of.

When Castiel saw the Demon he knew as Meg he immediately noticed her brighter soul, he wondered why she seemed more human, more compassionate to him. He ended showing her his trick from the pizzaman as he shoved her onto the wall lifting her off her feet and wrapping her in his arms, for the first time in a long time he was happy and felt full of joy and overall completeness.

Of course, the moment ended and they spilt again.

Meg thought he was dead and felt oddly hurt, but with the feeling, he was still out there, confused but not dead. 

Then she met Emmanuel and it all made sense, he had no memories and hounded Dean to stop using Cas and tell him the fucking truth which of course he didn’t.

That was until Cas snapped out of it, but as fast as he came he was gone again, or at least the angel she knew was.

When Cas woke up he wasn’t fleeing from Lucifer, he looked up at Meg smiled and called her beautiful, Cas was seemingly happy like this which is why it hurt when she called Dean, Dean who ditched poor hurt Cas.

When the Winchesters arrived with the world of God Dean instantly had Cas trying to read it, soon she and Dean broke into a fight and the Angel flew off dropping and breaking the tablet when Dean went to look for Cas, Sam and Meg got into a fight about how Meg’s angel owed them.

Then the tablet was gone. Fucking great.

Kevin fixed the tablet and dick angels tried to take him, they also tried to kill Clarence, that pissed Meg off to no end, not nearly as much as when Dean set off the damn sigil, sending Cas back to heaven.

Which was great considering he was fucking crazy.

They rushed off before the other angels could get back, Cas called Meg and honestly, she was ashamed with the way her heart jumped when he lit up upon talking to her she really had him whipped, and though the others thought it was because of his mindstate, he’d already told her.

She was his soulmate, that’s why they were tied this way, why he matters so damn much to her because they’re meant to be.

The next little while moves fast as hell, they start working on the plan, Dean assaults and harrases Cas some more, Then she drives the impala through a sign and gets caught by Crowley’s men and dragged off for information.

A full year passed and Castiel couldn’t sense Meg anymore, though he spent most of that time in purgatory, when he was freed he started doing what he was told, thus he had no time for a silly tie to a demon.

Then he saw her again and Cas came back a bit when he saw her smug smile, just before she revealed the angel tablet Naomi pulled him to her office, ordering he killed her.

Castiel’s heart shattered, he came up with the quick excuse that Meg could be useful, and then it was too late and she told about the tablet.  
While the brothers are away Castiel tends to Meg’s wounds and they talked about the kiss they shared, He truly missed this woman his mind he shifted to her most of his time in purgatory, a flush came to his face when she bluntly stated that if they both survived they should engage in sexual relations.

If they lived he did hope they could be happy, but that could never really happen for an angel and a demon, Dean and Cas went into the abandoned building and Meg and Sam stayed out to stand guard.

While Meg got Sam to talk about his unicorn, her mind drifted to Cas and his eyes and smile and how she felt about him dammit she was crushing like a schoolgirl on her own damn unicorn, she really hoped her and Clarence both lived she wanted them to be happy together, as stupid as that sounded.

Then it got worse Crowleyshowed up and that was that for Meg, she sent Sam to defend Cas and fought Crowley herself, he tried to make her turn told her that they were going to shut the gates of hell and knock all that demons back, including Meg.

Except that wouldn’t include Meg, she was going out now, and as she saw that old impala skidding to a holt with no Cas, she knew the won, maybe temporarily, but still a win.

“I can beat on you for all of eternity,” Crowley said smugly

“Take all the time you want you pig, no Cas in the backseat, your stone is long gone.”

She went to stab him in the shoulder and ended up pierced herself.

Far away already there was a man on a bus, going through the physical pain of your soulmate being slaughtered, truly understanding that angels aren’t meant to have a soulmate.


End file.
